Bromine-based biocides have proven biocidal advantages over chlorination-dechlorination for the microbiological control of cooling waters and disinfection of waste treatment systems. The water treatment industry recognizes these advantages to be cost-effective control at higher pH values, almost no loss in biocidal activity in the presence of ammonia, and effective control of bacteria, algae and mollusks.
A common way of introducing bromine based biocides into a water system is through the use of aqueous NaBr in conjunction with NaOCl bleach. The user feeds both materials to a common point whereupon the NaOCl oxidizes the bromide ion to HOBr/OBr.sup..crclbar.. This activated solution is then introduced directly into the water system to be treated. The feeding of the two liquids in this fashion is necessary because the HOBr/OBr.sup..crclbar. mixture is unstable and has to be generated on-site just prior to its introduction to the water. Furthermore, the feeding, and metering of two liquids is cumbersome, especially as the system has to be designed to allow time for the activation of bromide ion to occur. Consequently many biocide users have expressed the need for a single-feed, bromine-based biocide. Molecular bromine chloride is deemed to meet these demands. It is a liquid at room temperature and can be fed directly to the water system, where immediate hydrolysis occurs to yield HOBr. EQU BrCl+H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.HOBr+HCl
Bromine chloride is a fuming, red liquid or gas, with a boiling point of 5.degree., and a vapor pressure of 1800 mm at 25.degree. C. It corrodes most metals in the presence of water.
It can be seen that certain characteristics of bromine chloride--especially its corrosiveness, high vapor pressure and fuming tendencies--necessitate care and skill in its handling and use.
An economically acceptable way of stabilizing high concentrations of aqueous solutions of bromine chloride is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,652 to Moore, et al. The solution is prepared from bromine chloride, water and a halide salt or hydrohalic acid. These solutions were found to decompose at a rate of less than 30% per year and in cases of high halide salt concentration, less than 5% per year. Moreover, solutions containing the equivalent of 15% elemental bromine could be prepared. Unfortunately, the relatively high acidity of these solutions and their tendency to be corrosive and fuming impose limitations on their commercial acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,861, referred to at the outset, describes, inter alia, a new process of forming concentrated aqueous solutions ofbiocidally active bromine and in so doing, provides novel and eminently useful concentrated aqueous biocidal solutions of bromine chloride. Such solutions are formed by a process which comprises mixing (a) bromine chloride with (b) an aqueous solution of alkali metal salt of sulfamic acid (preferably the sodium salt), the resulting solution having a pH of at least about 7, e.g., in the range of 7 to about 13.5. The amounts of (a) and (b) used are such that (i) the content of active bromine in the solution is at least 100,000 ppm (wt/wt) and (ii) the atom ratio of nitrogen to active bromine from (a) and (b) is greater than 0.93, and preferably is greater than 1.